A Broken Air Conditioner,A Bag of Ice,&A red face
by ComputerGirl12
Summary: It is the hottest day of the summer yet and the air conditioner is broken. What happens? This is Detty of course! Please tell whether I should continue it or not, either in this story or a sequel. Please Review!
1. A Long Day

A/N: I just thought of this and I am posting it. Please tell me if I should keep it as it is or tell me if you have any ideas of where I could go with it, with either this story or in a sequel. Please review!!

Plop!! Betty placed the bag of ice on Daniel's forehead. It was the hottest day of the summer yet, and the A/C had suddenly broken and they would not be able to fix it for a couple days. So, all the employees were working less-than-productively; everyone including Daniel and Betty. Well, Betty was still working as hard as she usually did, it just didn't produce the results as fast as they usually would. So, this is what led to Betty holding a bag o ice on Daniel's head as he worked on the next issue of MODE. The other problem was that Daniel could not concentrate with her practically breathing down his neck, tickling his skin.

"Um Betty, you can take your lunch break now." Daniel said.

"But, Daniel, you have so much work to do-"Betty argued.

"No Betty you need a break." He said almost as an order so she took a deep breath then walked out the door and went down to the cafeteria.

Betty sat down and put her tray on the table. She ate her lunch, which was a sun-dried tomato sub from Gio's Deli.

Meanwhile, Daniel was taking deep breaths in attempt to make the red from his face go away from Betty breathing on his neck. Daniel realized that he was not annoyed with Betty breathing down his neck, although it was a bit annoying, he wanted her to stop because it was driving him crazy and making his palms sweat and his heart race. He realized he loved the closeness between them, but he made her take her lunch break because he was afraid he would kiss her right at that moment. He hoped she would take a long lunch break so by then he would be able to get his skin color back to normal by the time she came back. But, unfortunately, luck was not on his side and five minutes later, Betty finished her lunch and was back in his office. Betty opened the door and saw that Daniel's face was bright red. Luckily, for Daniel, he could blame it on how humid it was.

"Daniel, are you ok?? Your face is so red!!" Betty said in his face, stopping only inches from his lips. Daniel gulped, and then nodded, afraid if he opened his mouth he would kiss her. Once she backed away, he thought he could speak without attacking her lips.

"Yeah I'm fine Betty." Daniel said. 'I'm fine now that you backed away.' He thought.

Betty smiled, and then Betty went back to putting ice on his forehead and he went back to not being able to work. He sighed. 'This is going to be a long day.' He thought and tried his hardest to concentrate on his work. He sighed again.

A/N: To be continued?? You decide!! Please tell me whether I should keep it as it is, or tell me if you have any ideas where I could go with it, with either this story or a sequel. Please review!!


	2. Being Obvious and Being Blind

A/N: Hey everybody!! First of all, THANK YOU to all the people who have reviewed my story. Second, this chapter was inspired by Emily Hoyt. Hope you like it!!

As weeks passed by, Daniel found it harder to keep himself from her. He knew he was being obvious, but every time he had to give her a file or ask her something, he got close to her face, but not close enough to kiss her. Finally, Betty had had it.

"Daniel!!" she said, stomping the ground as she made her way to his office. "What is up with you the past few weeks??" Daniel gulped. How would he, how could he explain to her what was happening?? He could not see how Betty was so blind to not see he was telling her by his actions.

"Um……" Daniel said, trying to stall. "Uh……." Betty was getting more angry at him after every second.

"Tell me Daniel." She said after she calmed down.

"I….I…." Daniel gulped. He took a deep breath. Betty waited for him to start again.

"Whenever I'm close to you, my heart races and my palms sweat." He explained. At first, Betty was confused, but as the seconds passed, she started to understand what he was saying. Her eyes widened.

"But Daniel…."she said.

"Let me finish." He said. "For the last few weeks I have been trying to tell you that I love you Betty." Betty bit her lip to keep her tears at bay.

"Daniel don't make this hard on me." Betty said, "You know I love Matt."

"Are you sure that you love him??" he asked and kissed her passionately. Betty kissed back, but as soon as she realized what was happening, she pushed him away.

"Did you feel that spark, Betty??" he asked. He knew she had felt the spark too. She had felt the spark.

"Yes, it was more magical than Matt." She admitted and then blushed. Daniel smiled.

"I love you Betty." Daniel said.

"I love you too Daniel, but what am I going to tell him??" Betty asked.

"Tell him you found the right man." Daniel said and smiled.

A/N: Sorry to all those Betty and Matt fans out there, but Detty is what I believe in and I will continue to believe in it!! Please review!! I will post the alternate ending sooner if I get more reviews (hint, hint )


	3. Being Obvious and Being Blind Part 2

A/N: Sorry, to all of you who are waiting for the alternate ending. I've decided to make Being Obvious and Being Blind into two parts, so here's part two. Sorry again, but please review!!

Betty wondered how she could tell Matt. However, it was very difficult to think when your new boyfriend was kissing your neck.

"Daniel, stop." She said and pushed him away. After a few seconds, he kissed her passionately.

"Betty, what the hell!?!?" Matt said as they broke the kiss.

'Tell him you've found the right man.' Daniel's voice echoed in her mind.

"Matt, I've found the right man." Betty said.

"The right man??" Matt asked, "Really??"

"Yes."

"You think this bed hopping sex addict is going to be faithful to you for long??" Matt asked.

"Don't call him that." Betty said getting angry. Matt didn't have a clue who Daniel was as a person. "You don't have a clue who Daniel is."

"Oh really??" Matt asked.

"Really, Matt." She said. Sure, in the past, Daniel was a bed hopping sex addict, but he wasn't anymore. Matt had no idea how faithful and how much he loved Molly before she died. "All those magazines are from the past. That was the past Daniel, but not now or anymore."

"Are you sure??" Matt asked. Betty looked up at Daniel and then back at Matt.

"Yes, Matt," Betty said and took a deep breath, "I'm sure."

"Well if you're sure, then good bye for now." Matt said, "Come back to me when he cheats." Matt waved good bye, and Betty was so much in shock she didn't wave back. Matt didn't believe her. Matt believed all the things the magazines said about him, and he didn't believe her when she said he changed into a better person.

"Don't worry Betty." Daniel said. "You got the right man right here." Betty smiled. She truly did.


	4. Blurting Out feelings Alternate ending

A/N: Hey guys THANK YOU for all the reviews you have given to me and here is the alternate Detty ending!! Hope you like it!! This chapter was also inspired by Emily Hoyt. Please review!!

Betty POV

I now believe that Daniel is in love with me. When Claire first told me, I thought she was crazy.

Flashback:

"Hello Claire." I said.

"Hi dear." She said. "Can you help me with something??"

"Sure, what is it??"

End Flashback

That's when I found out that Daniel was in love with me and she wanted to make him blurt out his feelings to me. She knew and I know now he would never tell ma on his own. So, that is what brought me to this moment. I plopped the ice on his forehead, made sure I was close to him, and I smiled as he sighed. The plan was working. I didn't like annoying him, but I had to do it. Soon, the day was over and I said good bye to Daniel. As soon as I got outside of mode, I called Claire.

"Hello Claire." I said.

"Hi dear." She said "Did it work??"

"Not yet, but I'm working on it. Soon, Daniel will admit it to me and the plan will work." I said and hung up. I smiled, until I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"What plan??" I turned around and Daniel stood there looking confused.

"Uh…." I said. I didn't plan on Daniel hearing me talk to Claire. It was my turn to sigh.

"Well, your mom, well she asked me to, annoy you so you would blurt out your feelings for me." Daniel looked shocked and his look said, 'how did you know'

"Your mom told me." I said.

"So, you were breathing down my neck…." Daniel said. I felt very bad.

"Yeah that was part of the plan." I said ashamed. "I am so sorry Daniel." I frowned. I felt so low. I wondered if this is how he felt when he let me down.

"It's ok Betty." He said and smiled. "Besides if I didn't hear you on the phone, I would have told you sooner or later." Then his face got closer to mine.

"Daniel what are you doing??" I asked.

"Moving my face closer to yours." He stated and my blood rushed to my face as his breath tickled my face. "And closing the gap." He said and then kissed me.

"I love you." He said. I smiled. The plan worked. Not the way me or Claire had planned, but it worked.

"Well, the past week, having to have to be so close to you," I said, "Has made me realize…." I watched as Daniel started to get really anxious while waiting for me to continue. After I realized I had annoyed him enough, I continued what I was saying.

"….that I feel the same." I said and blushed. "That kiss kind of helped too." Daniel smiled.

"I'm glad it helped." Daniel said and kissed me again. The only difference this time was I was kissing back. I now realized why the relationships with Walter, Henry, Jesse, Gio, or Matt didn't work out. I wasn't with the right man, but now I knew for sure I had found the right man. The right man for me was Daniel, and I was the right girl for him too.

A/N: Hey!! THANK YOU to all the reviewers and readers who have kept reading, reviewing, and waiting for me to update!! Thanks for all the support, and a special thanks to Emily Hoyt for giving me these wonderful ideas!! Please review!!


End file.
